Super Highschool Level Gunslinger Girls Sisters
by Kevin4491
Summary: "¿Que fue lo que ocurrio?" "Te cubrire la espalda siempre que estes en problemas" "¿Donde estas onii-chan?" "Confia en mi Komaru" "Solo queda esperar la desesperación"


Capítulo 0

Notas:

-Sí aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

—Dialogo normal—

—"Pensamientos" —

No soy dueño ni creador de Danganronpa.

Azul.

Brillante cielo azul que logra visualizarse en aquella ciudad mientras que en el cielo abundaban las nubes blancas.

El aire.

Se podía respirar el aire puro del cual un viento ligero soplaba en las calles de aquella ciudad.

Las personas.

Caminando para realizar sus actividades del día a día, personas trabajando, familias conviviendo, los amantes besándose en los parques mientras disfrutan la mutua compañía, la risa de los niños que jugaban alegremente.

Aquella ciudad, parecía ser solo otra ciudad de muchas que podrías encontrar en cualquier parte del mundo, solo otro día pacifico…

Pero eso no importaba.

O tal vez no tenía sentido.

Una chica pelinegra de 20 años sabía que esa visión, solo se trataba de eso, una visión.

La ilusión de algo que no volvería a ser lo mismo.

Abriendo los ojos, el paisaje cambio radicalmente.

Donde antes el cielo era azul, ahora era de un color naranja rojizo con nubes negras.

El aire que rodeaba la ciudad también había cambiado, producto del humo que era producido por las llamas o incendios.

Las personas ahora huían aterrados, gritando y suplicando por sus vidas antes de caer al suelo sin vida mientras se escuchaba la risa de los niños y un canto alegre que resultaba perturbador considerando la situación actual.

Si, aquella ciudad, alguna vez pacífica y aburrida, ahora era una ciudad donde gobernaba el caos y la confusión.

Pero, nada de esto tenía que ver con ella. Ella solo tenía que enfocarse en una cosa. Y como si fuera un golpe de suerte, logra observar como aquello que buscaba descendía lentamente del cielo sobre un edificio cercano a su ubicación.

Observando a su alrededor del edificio con unos binoculares, la chica pudo observar que su objetivo había aterrizado a salvo, sin embargo también observo como unos osos monocromáticos escalaban el edificio.

Sabiendo que eran esos osos y el objetivo de esos osos, saco lo que parece ser un garfio volador con el cual apunto a una de las paredes más cercanas y disparo. Viendo que el garfio se atoro en la pared, apretó un botón y de pronto se encontraba volando en dirección de la pared pero antes de estrellarse, con gran maestría se soltó del garfio y con unas volteretas hizo un aterrizaje perfecto.

Con una mirada rápida observo que su objetivo se ocultaba bajo un paracaídas abierto pintado con el mismo esquema que aquellos osos los cuales, también observo que 6 de esos osos ya estaban rodeándola.

Así que con gran maestría saco 2 cuchillos con los cuales comenzó a destruir a los osos uno por uno, a veces usándolos para bloquear las garras y luego rematarlos con un corte rápido.

El ruido de los osos explotando atrajo la atención de la persona que estaba escondiéndose por lo que al comprobar quien estaba destruyendo a los osos se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

— ¿Ikusaba-san? — aquel llamado fue hecho por una chica castaña que miraba sorprendida a la pelinegra.

Para saber mejor el contexto, tal vez debería comenzar por presentar a las involucradas.

La chica que peleaba contra los Monokumas se llama Mukuro Ikusaba, una chica pelinegra de cabello corto y ojos color azul claro con pecas en su rostro, esta chica vestía una falda negra, unos botines negros, un chaleco táctico de combate y una camisa blanca por debajo del chaleco, además de tener guantes color crema en sus manos.

Una chica armada hasta los dientes ya que iba armada de 2 cuchillos, unas granadas, una pistola y un fusil de asalto con mira.

A simple vista un soldado o un mercenario porque es la verdad.

Hace 2 años y medio era una estudiante de preparatoria, pero no era cualquier estudiante, ni tampoco estudiaba en alguna academia común.

A una edad temprana recibió entrenamiento militar en el uso de las armas de fuego y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo siendo un prodigio en las artes militares, un hecho demostrado al haber sido parte del grupo de mercenarios más peligroso llamado "Fenrir" y que durante su tiempo en el campo de batalla jamás recibió una sola herida.

Cuando cumplió los 17 años, recibió una invitación para estudiar en una academia reservada únicamente para la elite, o para cualquiera que pudiera pagar las altas tarifas, Academia Privada Pico de Esperanza.

Sin embargo, Mukuro ingreso a dicha academia por sus habilidades en combate mientras que recibió un título que representaba su talento.

Estudiante Mercenaria de Nivel Súper Preparatoria.

La chica castaña que hasta hace poco se ocultaba debajo de un paracaídas, su nombre es Komaru Naegi, cabello corto de color marrón oscuro con un tinte verde y ojos verdes desaturados y vestía un uniforme escolar de la Academia de chicas St. Tomoe. Edad actual 19 años.

Hace 2 años y medio era una estudiante común de secundaria, provenía de una familia normal, su padre, su madre y su hermano mayor.

Aunque indirectamente su hermano fue el responsable de su situación actual.

El hermano mayor de Komaru, Makoto Naegi, un estudiante que podría ser la definición de lo común o la normalidad. Alguien cuyos rasgos son los más destacables son su carisma y su optimismo, los cuales iban acompañados de mala suerte ya que con frecuencia se metía en situaciones anormales o peligrosas.

Una de esas situaciones fue que el nombre de Makoto apareció como ganador en una lotería para asistir a Pico de Esperanza con el título que define la suerte que tuvo una persona común de ser seleccionado por dicha academia: Estudiante Afortunado de Nivel Súper Preparatoria.

Makoto y Mukuro fueron compañeros de clase mientras estudiaron en Pico de Esperanza, Mukuro nunca fue buena socializando, en parte se debe a que pasó parte de su infancia y adolescencia en el campo de batalla pero Makoto siendo paciente con ella poco a poco se volvieron amigos.

En uno de los días comunes, Mukuro y Komaru se conocieron debido a uno de los eventos en Pico de Esperanza, si bien el tiempo que pasaban juntas era relativamente pobre, eso no le impidió a Komaru volverse amiga del soldado.

Sin embargo, las cosas incomprensibles envolvieron a Komaru y la obligaron a llevar un estilo de vida anormal. Por lo que regresando a la actualidad.

—Komaru, ¿estás bien? — la chica pelinegra le pregunto a la castaña devolviéndola a la realidad.

— ¡Ikusaba-san! — Komaru solo grito el nombre de la chica mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y lloraba levemente por el miedo y la confusión. Por otro lado, Mukuro solo se quedó congelada, estar poco acostumbrada a los abrazos le hacía reaccionar de esa forma.

—Perdón, olvide que no estas acostumbrada a los abrazos. — Komaru se disculpó mientras se separaba de Mukuro.

—No te preocupes. — respondió Mukuro tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Komaru, ¿Sabes porque estás aquí? —

—No lo sé, todo lo que tengo claro fue que hace un par de meses después de que comenzaron los ataques terroristas unos sujetos entraron a mi casa y me separaron de mis padres, estuve encerrada en un apartamento durante 1 año y medio, hasta que uno de esos osos entro a mi apartamento y trato de matarme. —

—Hace 2 días logre escapar gracias a que unas personas de Fundación Futuro me rescataron y me dieron esto. — dijo Komaru mientras le mostraba a la pelinegra una especie de megáfono.

— "¿La Fundación Futuro esta aquí?" — se preguntó mentalmente la pelinegra mientras analizaba el objeto.

—La persona que me lo dio se llama Byakuya Togami, según las notas que venían junto al megáfono esto se llama Pistola de Pirateo de Megáfono, esto envía códigos de programación que pueden piratear mecanismo o algo así. — explico la castaña vagamente.

"N/A: Komaru conoce a algunos de los compañeros de Makoto pero no los conoce a todos."

—"¿Togami está aquí? Ya comienzo a entender un poco." — pensó la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a recordar algo.

Hace 2 días Mukuro se encontraba vigilando la ciudad desde lo alto de los edificios cuando de pronto comenzó una enorme revuelta en donde aparecieron cientos o miles de osos monocromáticos los cuales atacaban a todos.

—"Esta era una misión de rescate de rehenes, pero la Fundación Futuro fue muy descuidado y cayeron en una trampa, no es una casualidad que los disturbios comenzaran cuando ellos llegaron." — pensó Mukuro algo decepcionada.

—Por cierto Ikusaba-san, ¿También eres miembro de Fundación Futuro? — pregunto Komaru curiosa.

—No, estoy por cuenta propia. — respondió Mukuro, Komaru iba a preguntar algo pero escucharon aquella risa tan familiar.

—Parece que llegaron más Monokumas, Komaru, usa la Pistola de Pirateo de Megáfono y encárgate de los Monokumas de la derecha, yo me encargare de los de la izquierda. — ordeno Mukuro mientras sacaba sus cuchillos característicos y se ponía en posición de combate.

—Es-Espera Ikusaba-san. — Mukuro no le prestó atención y comenzó a correr en dirección de los Monokumas mientras Komaru con algo de miedo tomo su pistola hackeadora y apunto hacia los Monokumas.

3 Monokumas de cada lado rodearon a las chicas, la pelinegra sin pizca de temor se arrojaba contra esos osos mientras la castaña tratando de reunir suficiente valor trato de encarar a los Monokumas.

Capítulo 0: Reencuentro en medio del infierno.

Insertar opening 1 de Owari no Seraph.

Buenas noches, algunos me conocen como Kevin4491, otros me conocen como el recién nombrado administrador de Los remanentes de la desesperación, esta es mi cuarta historia, seguramente algunos ya han leído mi segunda historia Danganronpa Promesa de esperanza, solo puedo decir que este es un primer borrador para una historia que uno de los administradores esperaba, dejen sus reviews o sus comentarios en la publicación de Facebook para darme su opinión sobre la historia y poder corregir, modificar o agregar elementos que puedan hacer la historia más interesante.


End file.
